


Sorting Some Of The Future Out

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [102]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kenzi, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, First Dates, French Quarter, Future Plans, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kenzi Is Confused, Male-Female Friendship, Mardi Gras, New Orleans, Noah Is Patient, Roleplay Logs, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, friends to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: This trip out to the French Quarter for Mardi Gras didn't go exactly how either Kenzi or Noah planned, she thinks. But considering it's Valentine's Day as well, maybe it should have been expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So yeah, Kenzi and Noah are just cute and I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. ::looks at **sideofrawr** :: Your fault for making Noah a sweetheart.

“You know, I know everyone else got awesome cool actual _things_ for their Christmas wishes, but you, Noah, were a genius.”

Noah grinned over at her as they watched the parade go by and the krewe started to toss out more stuff, catching it easily. “You really like the gift?”

“You know me,” Kenzi said. “I was so busy trying to be this perfect student I just never really had time for fun stuff. When Jenny and Em started dating I never felt like a third wheel because, you know, I never third wheeled? I stayed at home and studied or helped out at the clinic or...stuff.” She looked at him with a huge grin. “And this semester I’ve gotten the chance to actually _do_ stuff. I mean, Mom and Dad would _probably_ like it better if we were at the family Mardi Gras, but seriously? I grew up with them.”

Noah chuckled. “Yeah. Your parents are legendary.”

“Another reason I don’t have a social life.” She reached up to catch some beads but missed when Noah got them first and then draped them around her neck. “I bet half of my classmates are out here getting plastered. How come you’re not at the restaurant?”

“Rachel told me to take the day off, take you out to the parades. She’s coming out later this week.” He scratched his chin. “I don’t think she’s going to stay much longer. She misses her home too much, misses her boyfriend and her friends. She knows even if people came from the show, they wouldn’t be _her_ versions and it would just be painful.”

“That’s sad. I like her,” Kenzi said. “What’s going to happen to the restaurant?”

He tapped his head. “We’re working it out now, but she’s going to leave it to me. I know everything she knows about it.”

Kenzi turned to face him fully, looking at him with wide eyes. “Seriously? It’ll be _yours_?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I don’t have to actually _run_ it like she does. I can put a decent manager in the place. But the building is mine, which means the apartment above the place is mine if I want it. And I get to control the recipes, and...well, everything.”

“That’s actually kinda cool,” Kenzi said, a smile forming on her lips. “I bet you could make it top rated.”

“Rachel might have included that in the wish,” he said with a laugh. The parade finished up and the crowd started to disperse and Kenzi looked at all the stuff they had accumulated. For a Mardi Gras trip, it wasn’t bad. Always a good idea to bring a taller friend to something like this. Though she had to wonder if they were friends or more or...something. It was weird, especially with _her_ and all. Maybe they’d talk about it, but not tonight.

“Want to head back to my house and raid the fridge? I’ll promise I’ll leave you something,” Kenzi asked with a grin.

“Sounds like a good way to spend the holiday,” Noah said with a nod as they started to head towards her car.

She bit her lip at that. She hadn’t _wanted_ to ask but now she was curious. “Is this a date?”

“What?” he asked, surprised.

“Us. Here. Mardi Gras. Date?” she asked, spelling it out.

“No! Just us hanging out,” he said.

“Oh,” she said, not able to help the tinge of disappointment creeping into her voice.

“I thought you didn’t _want_ to date,” he said slowly. 

“I don’t! I think it’s stupid and all it does is end badly for everyone except my family, it seems, and my friends and I don’t know. With you I _guess_ it would be okay. I mean, we kind of do already since we’re really the only teenagers here. We’re kind of stuck together.” She shrugged her shoulder and then scrunched her face. “But then, like, I think about sex and eww? But then maybe... _not_ eww with certain people and ugh, why are we even having this conversation? Get your ass to the car.”

Noah stopped and looked at her. “Do you _like_ me, Kenzi?”

She looked down. “You bought me a puppy just because I wanted one, dammit. You’re a good guy. I...” She nodded.

“Well, I like you too, so it’s a good thing,” he said.

“Even if you might only get laid once in a millennium?”

“I can live with that.”

“Even if I eat you out of house and home when I come over to visit and then raid the restaurant’s fridge if you move into Rachel’s apartment?”

“I’ll move the good leftovers the kitchen crew doesn’t eat upstairs just for you.”

“Even if I ignore you once this wish goes away?”

“Even then.”

She thought about it, and then reached over for his hand and then took it. It felt a little strange holding his hand, acknowledging she _liked_ him liked him, but...good, too. “Come on. I made Dad order me my own King Cake and James taught me how to make virgin hurricanes. We can have Mardi Grass fun there while binge watching ‘A Series of Unfortunate Events’.”

“I think that could be a good evening,” he said, squeezing her hand, and she grinned back before they started moving towards her car again. This felt weird, but a good weird. Hopefully it would all be alright in the end.


End file.
